conglomerafandomcom-20200213-history
Bawa
The Bawa are a sapient, humanoid, mammalian species adapted for aquatic hunting. They were created by Goliathbeetle. Biology Average Height/Weight Average height is shorter than human average, about 5’3” (1.6 meters) and 130 pounds (60 kg). Females are slightly smaller than males. Lifespan 70-90 years Appearance Human in appearance. Very dark skinned, with broad facial features and wide, golden colored eyes. Bawa tend to be short, lean, barrel chested and agile with curly, copper-streaked hair and slightly pointed ears. They are otherwise rather hairless, as males lack facial hair or excess body hair. Special Adaptations An average Bawa can spend up to 15 minutes underwater with activity. A completely motionless and inactive Bawa can almost double that underwater time before needing to return to the surface for air.This trait is due to increased charged myoglobin in their muscles and blood, which alters the oxygen carrying capacity of their cells. They also possess a nictitating membrane that covers and protects the eyes while diving. There is a small amount of webbing on the toes and hands, and their nostrils can be tightly sealed when underwater. Physiology Behaviour The Bawa have typical human behavior. They live in close-knit family units, communicate with language, and migrate frequently. They also enjoy art, music and cooking, and are very playful and relaxed. Diet and Feeding Patterns Omnivorous and varied, but more reliant on marine animals as a meat source. They enjoy very spicy foods. Social and Territoriality The Bawa are skilled maritime travelers and fishermen/merchants. They can live almost exclusively on boats. Depending on the era, the technology level and travel distance of these boats will vary, but will be very (contemporary) advanced. They can, and will adapt to most maritime environments (like humans), though they are not well-adapted to survive in artic water for long periods without protection. Mating and Reproduction The female menstrual cycle occurs on the same 28 day schedule seen in humans, but most of the endometrial lining is resorbed rather than shed at the end. This leads to minimal bleeding during the menstruation phase of the cycle (a trait that evolved to reduce predation by aquatic predators which can scent blood). Gestation is 9 months duration. Females usually complete puberty and reach reproductive maturity at age 13-15, while males reach maturity at 15-17. Intelligence Human intelligence. Stereotyped as being easy-going and lively. They tend to learn languages easily and are highly artistic. Culture Often called "Sea Roamers" by other sapient species, the Bawa are nomadic fisherman and merchants whose entire lives are usually spent on the ocean. Many of their customs and traditions arise from the elemental activities of daily life on the sea. The largest Bawa cultural group is The Hui'leia. Other cultural groups include: * The Rahi Vasa Company, a group of merchant privateers to the north of the Hui'leia. * Wavehome, a previously seafaring group of Bawa now settled on the edge of a desert. (Able to be adopted) * Greatlanders, a previously tundra group of Bawa now settled on the edge of the arctic ocean. (Able to be adopted) History Give a quick overview (No more than say, 5 lines) of the history of the species, linking to a more detailed description if large. Content Links * Bawa AMA (24/03/2015) Category:SapientCategory:CanonCategory:Goliathbeetle Category:Bawa